


there's only you in my heart

by rolleokoseuteo (orphan_account)



Category: Madtown (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, i still dk how 2 tag, lapslock, rated t to be safe i guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rolleokoseuteo
Summary: hey i miss madtown and hota so here nyall go!!! this shit is 100% unedited soooooo :))))))))) also did i say that i miss madtown so much already????? bich i hope they win the lawsuit they deserve a cb so bad ;v;also shameless self-advertising: go check out my wattpadnyalli m probs more active there okay bye





	there's only you in my heart

"good morning, love." jaeho wraps his arms around me and nuzzles his face in the crook of my neck.

 

"don't call me love, we're not dating," i frown. "and why are you still here? i thought you have a date with someone later. who is it this time?"

 

"i'm not telling."

 

"why?"

 

"you're gonna get mad at me."

 

"just tell me who it is already, jaeho."

 

"it's jinkyung."

 

i stay silent. "i see."

 

jaeho lifts his head up from my shoulder and looks at what i'm cooking.

 

"so you're not mad at me for dating your ex?"

 

"why would i be? i'm got over her months ago." a bright smile then appears at jaeho's face just like always, and my heart starts beating rapidly just like always.

 

"brighten up, jonghwa," he says. "and i'm not even dating her, to be honest."

 

"so what is she? some fling again?"

 

jaeho stops smiling and i feel guilty for what i said. "i'm sorry-"

 

"yeah, i guess she is." he shrugs. he pulls away from me and sits on a chair beside the stove as he watches me prepare food.

 

"hey, jonghwa."

 

i sigh. "why do you never call me hyung?"

 

"jonghwa _hyung_." it's the first time he's ever followed what i said, so i'm guessing what he'll be saying next isn't just another introduction to small talk.

 

"yes?"

 

"can i move here, like, for real? you have a spare room and you don't look like you'll be using it soon." i finally turn around to face him since i'm already done cooking, anyway.

 

"but you kinda live here already."

 

"i know, but i wanna live here permanently so i can help you with your bills and all that."

 

"you don't have a job, though." i reply bluntly.

 

"i just landed a job at a local cafe yesterday," jaeho smirks subtly. "i'll be moving in here exactly tomorrow."

 

my eyes widen. "isn't that too fast?"

 

"don't worry, i barely have anything in my old apartment anymore." he explains. "and daewon's getting a new roommate soon, too."

 

i feel slightly disappointed that he's just moving in here to pay half the bills, but why should i expect more?

 

"why do you look sad, jonghwa?" jaeho inches closer to my face which in return catches me off guard. "shouldn't you be glad that i'm moving with you? you won't be feeling so alone anymore."

 

' _i never felt alone ever since you started staying here, idiot._ ' i refrain myself from saying those words out loud.

 

"i love you," he whispers as he hugs me and buries his face on my chest. jaeho would always whisper those three words to me. years ago, he would say them just to piss me off until i started saying them back. we didn't really mean them. at least, jaeho still doesn't, i think. i'm not that sure if i still don't, though.

 

"i love you, too." i definitely think that i'm just imagining it, but as soon as i said those words, a subtle shade of pink barely appears on jaeho's cheeks when he looks up at me. i've never seen him react like that, though it's probably just because i don't pay enough attention to him.

 

"can i try something weird?" he asks softly and i nod.

 

i don't know if i'm hallucinating, i probably am, because all of a sudden the boy who i may or may not have been secretly in love with for more than two years kisses me. on the lips. suddenly, all of the jealousy i felt towards the girls and guys he flirted with and all the irritation i felt towards him whenever i caught him doing stupid shit and any other negative feeling disappears. everything else starts losing their importance when the person who means the whole world, no, universe to me is right here in my arms, kissing me as if it was the reason he's living. it feels like my first kiss again, only this is better because i'm sure that i love the person in front of me with all of my heart.

 

jaeho pulls away all of a sudden and opens his mouth to say something, but i'm not happy with how this kiss ended, so i pull him back to crash his lips against mine. this kiss is more passionate than the first one. i enter jaeho's mouth and grin triumphantly when he makes a small sound of pleasure. we continue kissing each other until what feels like an eternity passes.

 

we both try to catch our breath, panting heavily. i feel myself blush when i see jaeho clearly. he looks completely disheveled. his lips are extremely red and swollen, and he has a few hickeys on his jawline, neck, and collarbone which can be a bit hard to hide.

 

"i didn't know you kiss like that," jaeho says between breaths.

 

"shut up,"

 

"so you do love me, right?" i look at him in disbelief.

 

"of course not. me kissing the hell out of you definitely doesn't mean that i freaking love you at all." jaeho chuckles as i roll my eyes.

 

"that thing i said earlier about jinkyung was a joke, by the way."

 

"psh, you jerk." he pecks me on the lips before he places his head on my shoulder as we sat on the couch in the living room.

 

"i love you, lee jonghwa."

 

"i love you, too, song jaeho."

**Author's Note:**

> hey i miss madtown and hota so here nyall go!!! this shit is 100% unedited soooooo :))))))))) also did i say that i miss madtown so much already????? bich i hope they win the lawsuit they deserve a cb so bad ;v;
> 
> also shameless self-advertising: go check out my wattpad [nyall](https://www.wattpad.com/user/maryonnaise) i m probs more active there okay bye


End file.
